


Fireflies [Seemingly Unfinished Content]

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Dean and Pavel become worried one night when their lovers aren't in their respective beds. They just needed fresh air.





	Fireflies [Seemingly Unfinished Content]

“Lyonya?” Pavel called out. It was approximately 11pm, if his calculations were correct. The young Russian preferred to keep time using the placements of the moon and sun rather then carrying a watch. He’d tell you it was more convenient. Lyonya, however, would tell you it’s easier to wear a damn watch. Like a lot of things, the two would have to agree to disagree. 

“Cas?” Dean was a bit ahead of his small friend. “Cas, it’s like 2am. Where are you?” 

“Nyet, it is 11, Dean.” Pavel spoke. “We will find them, not to worry.” 

Dean grit his teeth in frustration, the optimism from this kid; they could be anywhere between a klingon warship and hell. “It’s eleven at night” He narrowed his eyes at his friend. “They didn’t leave a note, or call, or even wake us up before leaving. They could be dead right now!”

“Do you forget they are angel and a doktor?” He now became annoyed with Dean’s tone.

“It doesn’t matter, what if Q finds-” Dean’s eyes dart in the direction of what sounded like voices. “Ca-” Before he could get his angel’s full name out Pavel gently shoved him to the side. “Shh”

—– About ten feet away —–

Leonard laid against a tree and watched the fireflies as their light danced about the night sky. He seemed relaxed, completely so, instead of his usual self. Unbeknownst to him Pavel and Dean were there to witness this new side of him; that was until Castiel got up from the lakeside. He was feeding a family of ducks. “You two can come out now.”

Pavel gasped, as if he didn’t expect the angel to sense his presence. “Oh, right, angel…” He followed Dean out in the open.

“Hey sunshine” Leonard drawled. 

“Dean, what are you doing out here?” The angel asked, there was obvious concern in his words as he closed the gap between them. “Are you well?”

 

“I could ask you the same” Dean refused to let the angel know how worried he really was. 

The angel offered a gentle smile. “We just wanted to get out. I honestly thought we’d be back before you woke up.”

 

“ ‘sides we’re barely outside ‘the yard.” Leonard added.  
“Do you like the night?” Pavel asked.  
“It is nice to be on earth’s surface any time of the day, but i guess you could say I like nighttime. It’s peaceful out here, Pasha.”  
“You like the fire bugs?”  
“Fireflies” The doctor laughed. “..and I do”  
Pavel laid beside Leonard in the grass. “They are beautiful.”

“Sorry we worried you two.” Leonard leaned into Pavel’s shoulder. “..just wanted some fresh air is all.”  
“I wasn’t worried. You’re a strong man, Lyonya. I’ve seen you get out of some bad situations. I knew you were okay.”

 

“Yeah well I’ve seen both of them need their asses saved, so…” Dean spouted off.  
“Shall we go home, Dean?” The angel held out his hand. “I can assure you I am unharmed.”

Dean folded his arms. “Look, I ju-” The angel smiled as he watched a firefly land on his human’s nose. “It seems to like you.”

The disgruntled human swatted the illuminated bug away. “Well I don’t like it.” He huffed. Dean was frazzled to say the least. He’d just spent the last hour (six hours in Dean time) looking for his angel and best friend. He was pretty sure they’d been abducted after the first half hour. “Can we just go home, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
